


La Alacena

by Mirita



Series: No Reason to Cry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble del Universo de "No Reason to Cry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Alacena

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Harrython 2011. Responde al Reto: #07 - Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen

  
Harry se apareció en su departamento, vacío, oscuro y terriblemente silencioso. Desde que Draco se fue sentía que odiaba ese lugar, que lo ahoga pero no lo deja, no puede. Ese ha sido su hogar. Por primera vez tuvo un lugar al que llamar casa, que era sólo de él y de Draco y de esa familia que secretamente le gustaba creer que estaban formando. En ese departamento ha vivido los mejores dos años de su vida y no tiene corazón para dejarlo.  
  
No han sido semanas fáciles para él. Saliendo solo para trabajar y no tener a Ron y Hermione buscándolo para asegurarse de que esté bien. Sabe que se preocupan y lo aprecia, pero Ron insiste en preguntar qué ha pasado, en buscar explicaciones que él no quiere dar. Harry nunca se imaginó que sería precisamente Ron, que nunca se ha llevado bien con Draco, el que demoraría más en aceptar que se habían terminado. Preguntaba, insistía, se desesperaba por la pasividad de Harry ante aquella ruptura sin sentido. Pero Harry no iba a hacer nada, esa era su decisión. Era lo mejor para Draco y para él, que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de seguir fingiendo. Necesitaba recomponer su vida por si mismo y quizás después iría por Draco de nuevo.  
  
Sin embargo todos esos planes se habían venido abajo esa misma tarde, en la graduación de Draco. Su corazón había dado un vuelco al verlo, al hablar con él aunque fuesen pocas palabras. Sus esperanzas e ilusiones habían revivido en segundos y murieron de la misma forma al saber que Draco partiría a Praga en pocos días. Se iría. Su maravillosa historia juntos había terminado hecha trizas y Harry sabía que gran parte era su por su culpa.  
  
Dio vueltas por la habitación sin saber que hacer. Se imaginaba rompiendo cosas, tomándose toda la botella de licor que lo miraba y nada de eso tenía sentido. Ninguna de esas acciones iba a lograr calmar la desolación que sentía. Paso las horas sentado en la oscuridad de la salita del televisor. Observando a los dragones en las paredes, analizando por primera vez en qué momento su vida se había convertido en esa pesadilla. Buscó en sus recuerdos y sólo veía más y más desolación. La tristeza y la soledad era lo único que había conocido desde siempre y la felicidad se le daba siempre como algo efímero y poco duradero y estaba bastante harto. Intentó hacer un _lumus_ con su varita para luminar la habitación pero salieron chispas en toda direcciones y la madera se calentó al punto que la dejo caer porque le quemaba en las manos.  
  
Asustado salió del lugar, sentía que su magia lo había traicionado. Finalmente había perdido el control de la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo. Caminó hacia la cocina y entonces al pasar por el pasillo vio la puerta. El armario donde guardaban las escobas y algunas cajas viejas. No supo bien por qué abrió la puerta ni tampoco qué lo impulsó a entrar pero ahí estaba dentro del pequeño lugar que tanto le recordaba a su vieja alacena. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando a sus rodillas y por primera vez desde que Draco se fue se permitió llorar.  
  
No upo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en que momento las lágrimas se detuvieron, no recuerda casi nada. Sólo aquella sensación de vacío tan conocida a lo largo de su vida, tan recurrente como una vieja melodía.  
  
La puerta se abrió en algún momento y creyó ver a Draco, escucharlo pero Harry estaba seguro que era otra jugada de su soledad. Continuó perdido en su mente y su magia, envuelto en ese deseo de desaparecer no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucede y todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.  
  
Días después cuando todo estuvo claro y entendió lo que había sucedido Harry intentó pensar en todo lo sucedido aunque Neville le había recomendado no hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo de eso cuando comenzase a ver al psicomago.  
  
Por la noche, Draco se acostó a su lado, en silencio, abrazándolo de manera protectora. Harry se sentía tan agotado emocionalmente y con la magia escapándose de sus dedos a cada segundo que se dejó acariciar. Había extrañado tanto el calor del rubio que sintió un nudo en la garganta formándose con fuerza.  
  
—Déjalo salir, Harry —le susurró Draco acariciándole el cabello, rozando con su pulgar la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
Ese gesto era tan de Draco, que Harry no pudo más y dejó escapar el primer sollozo, derrotado, frustrado y completamente asustado.  
  
—Ya no quiero sentirme así —dijo Harry contra el pecho del rubio—. Estoy cansado de todo esto.  
  
—Vas a estar bien Harry —contestó calmado Draco apretando el abrazo—. Te lo prometo.  
  
Draco dejó llorar a Harry esa noche hasta que se quedó dormido y él se quedó velando su sueño. Harry no era el único asustado; él también lo estaba, todo lo que había sucedido delante de sus narices y él no había sido capaz de ver le parecía bizarro y confuso.  
  
Esa noche Draco se dio cuenta que las heridas de Harry tal vez nunca se borrarían, pero él intentaría que sean más leves, más llevaderas a pesar de estar seguro, de que tal como la cicatriz en su frente, vivirían para siempre con él.


End file.
